Keeping up with the Specialists
by Be-Wherever-You-Are
Summary: Helia took a deep breath, in attempts to keep focus to the book he was reading. "Just a few more years, Helia. Then you can leave this place. Far, far away from these trolls." He muttered quietly to himself. Riven snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." /In which Brandon is extra, Sky is Ken, Timmy's a troll, Nabu's just happy, Riven is done, and Helia wants to nap.
1. Voltron?

Notes: Mentions of wanting death and... Voltron? More notes at the bottom!

* * *

It was quiet. Peaceful for once. Helia could actually hear himself think. It was true bliss, really, in the spacious, shared bedroom as he scribbled down some possible story ideas. Riven was perched on the bed, headphones plugged in and held a look of concentration. Timmy typed furiously at the computer, although they had gotten rather used to the clicks. It was almost soothing, in a way. Sky was off, visiting Bloom, Nabu had been testing out new spells, and Brandon was being social as always.

It was a wonderful scene. But alas, all good things came to an end.

Brandon sauntered near the doorway, and Helia stifled a groan at the man. He was holding a bunch of papers in a mismatched pile, nearly skipping. Helia pretended he hadn't seen him enter. Whenever he came in with that stupid grin on his face, they all knew the protocol to run as far away as possible.

Helia watched from his peripheral vision that he quietly walked up to the unsuspecting Riven, and unplugged his headphones.

Riven spluttered, nearly hitting his head against the wall behind him as the ending chords of 'Everytime we Touch' ended, his playlist moving to 'Toxic'. Huh, not what he had been expecting. Still, expect the unexpected, he had learnt. After All, they had gone through plenty in the past.

"Wow, for the guy dating the literal guardian fairy of music, that is not what I was expecting." Brandon whistled, as Riven mumbled a 'shut up' and threw his headphones at Brandon. "Although, I commend you, Britney Spears is an actual queen-"

"Did you know that she nearly died?" Timmy spoke up, sounding all too serious. "I had been studying Earth Culture, and apparently someone attempted to poison her with a substance called 'H2o'." Timmy said this in a factual manner, and Helia nearly snorted when Brandon turned around, a look of shock on his face. "Dude, really?" He managed to creak out, and though Riven attempted not to look interested, he put his laptop aside.

"Yup. Says it all in this article." Timmy said nonchalantly, and a small grin appeared on Helia's face. Timmy was the actual worst. Brandon quickly walked over to his computer, where sure enough, Timmy had made a fake article.

Helia shook his head. They were ridiculous. Helia decided to speak up. "So, Brandon, what are all those papers?" Helia was genuinely intrigued, and although it probably lead to something of a mess, it would be better than discussing the deadly effects of water. Brandon nearly jumped, having not noticed the man who was literally sitting at the window. Clear as day from the doorway. "My gosh Helia, give a guy a warning! I would rather not die this early." Helia raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question the young adult.

Brandon plopped down on the bed beside Riven's, and sprawled his papers down dramatically. "Anyway, the papers. This has to do with _all_ of you, so you guys should like, sit around." Regarding all of them? Either that would mean Brandon was playing messenger from Helia's grandfather, or he had taken personality quizzes for the each of them again. Either way, Timmy and Helia walked over whilst Riven looked over from the other bed. "What is it?" Timmy asked after a moment,, for at closer notice, they were all… scribbled notes? Helia wouldn't admit it, but he was intrigued.

"Okay, so I've re-watched up this show and-" There it was. Brandon seemed to be obsessed with Earth culture and the entertainment it had to offer. Stifled groans came from the other members, but Brandon seemingly didn't notice. "Anyway, Voltron had me thinking who the each of us would be. So, as you can tell, each of the papers are colour coordinated to each character of the show, and who I think would be suited for who."

Riven wrinkled his nose lightly as he read his name on a red piece of paper. "Who is this… Keith guy? It's a guy, right?" He said, skimming over the notes. Brandon nodded, in complete seriousness. "Keith is the moody one in the group. He has emotional issues, an angsty past, and is pretty damn bad with dealing with stuff. Plus, the both of you have weird haircuts."

Riven scoffed lightly. "Okay, wow. I'm pretty damn sure that that was low-key offense to the both of us. And, it says here that he was a drop-out. Wouldn't that make him Helia, then?"

Helia looked slightly offended. "Hey, I transferred. There's a difference-"

"-But he fits you better then pretty dropout boy over there." Brandon cut in. "Logic, Riven. Anyway-" Helia felt low-key offended at the comments thrown at him. ' _Stay patient, Helia. You're used to this."_ He thought, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, then what about the rest of us?" Timmy asked curiously, and Brandon held a green paper to him. "You would be Pidge. The brains of the group. The glasses character, except with sass. I think it works" Timmy shrugged, nodding slightly. "I can take that." He said, reading the notes. Helia sighed. It seemed that he wasn't going to get his quiet reading time back, after all.

"You would be Lance, Brandon." Helia said, quietly. "The oh so charming, competitive, cocky loverboy of the group." Helia hated to admit it, but he had binged the series after hearing enough of Brandon's rants. Brandon gasped lightly, in surprise. "You think so? I thought I felt a connection to him! Hell yeah!" He said, pumping a fist in the air. Definitely him. Which would leave…

"As for you, Helia, you get to be our leader!" he said excitedly, handing him a black paper which he wrote in white pencil crayon. "..What?" Helia found himself asking, after reading the notes.

Brandon gave him a look, as if it were obvious. "Well, you pick and fight the battles that need to be fought. Level-headed, calm, and tries his best to keep everything together."

As Brandon continued to ramble on about Shiro, he felt happy at the comment. He hadn't known that he had thought so highly of him. It was quite the compliment. "Plus, he's like, attractive. And, he's the group dad, so…"

Helia blinked. Once, Twice. "What? The group dad?" Helia knew Brandon thought he was, and quote by quote, "Too pretty to be _that_ straight." He looked around to the group. "..You guys don't seriously see me as the group dad, do you?"

"Well…" Timmy scratched the back of his neck, whilst Riven looked to the side. Brandon nodded. Helia couldn't help it, he let out a groan. "Guys, I'm a year older than you all. I'm not the father." He sighed.

As on cue, Sky entered, back from visiting Bloom. He entered the room, not questioning the Brittany Spears blasting through the room. "Hey Helia, do you know-"

"Where you left that shirt? It was a wrinkled mess. I ironed it, should be on your desk." Helia answered back, receiving a thanks as said man left. Nabu followed, not skipping a beat as he poked his head in. "Helia, can we train at some point? I wanted to test out these new spells."

Helia smiled as he looked up to the man. "Of course. I'll help you in five?" Nabu nodded happily, exiting. Helia hadn't realized what occurred that made the three specialists around him look at him in awe. Whatever he had done, the deed was done. Helia's eyes widened. Oh no…

"Oh my god, Helia. You actually are our dad" Timmy said, as the other two laughed. Helia groaned. That had been something straight out of a sitcom. The laughing only continued as Brandon let out a thought. "Oh my gosh, guys. Helia's truly become a father. Have you told Flora yet?" He laughed, as Helia decidedly raised his arms in the air.

"I have a bottle of H2o right here," He said, raising his water bottle." "-and I'm going to go die now. See you guys in the afterlife." Helia said in a monotone voice, taking his exit with this book. Timmy crackled up at the other's expressions. " _Dad, no!"_

* * *

In all honesty, I've been wanting to write a 'daily life' type of AU with the craziness of the Specialists for a while now. As for Igor-Who, I apologize for the dilemma, and hope to have the next chapter up soon! The craziness of high-school has me looped up at the time being. As for everyone being OOC? That's completely intentional.

Notes:

\- Nabu is alive, due to finding a cure to fix him.

\- Anything past season four is not mentioned. Although characters such as Crystal may be mentioned, this follows more of a casual plot-line.

\- The Winx + Specialists are teachers, so they haven't really gone anywhere.

\- This story is not Winx-centric, although the characters will be brought in often.

\- Helia is the narrator for the time being!


	2. The Past

...I'm low-key ashamed to admit that this began as an update for "Igor-Who?", but somehow these brats snuck in and suddenly it fit this story much better. xD

(Don't worry, I hope to have a chapter up sometime this week for it! It's definitely not dead.)

* * *

Helia liked to call himself a pacifist.

And, he really was. Other than the battles that needed fighting, required it, he would take a step back, and attempt to evaluate the situation. He wasn't rash, like Sky, Brandon and Riven, but he wasn't completely analytical like Timmy, either.

So when he, out of his place, w _rangled_ a _monster_ because of a girl he just met, he had been shocked by his own actions.

Sure, it was to protect a girl. A cute girl, who may have seemed normal at first but _had been able to connect his art to exactly what he had in mind-_ But _that_ wasn't the point. The point was, he pulled his laser-string gloves to wrangle the large beast _out of nowhere_. He hadn't even been thinking. All he could think was to protect the girl from getting eaten by that beast.

He remembered that moment as clear as day. Was it his recklessness? Was it a cliche "this is how I met the one" type of story? After the girl was safe, and even sent him a smile that he thought was absolutely _adorable_ had he snapped out of the trance of recklessness he had fallen under, and let go. The fairies and specialists could take it from there.

Sure, the monster may had been a bit harder then before he had dropped out due to its magical enhancements, but he had blamed his rustiness on that fact. He shook his head. He could have blamed it on the fact that perhaps they were new students, but the way they were announced at the opening ceremony most definitely made them at least second year students. Saladin must've really been going easy since he left if they couldn't handle a monster like that. As for the fairies? They looked to be around the same age.

So, his grandfather was shocked- in an excited way- when Helia was in his office, asking him for registration forms. He remembered that too, because he had nearly dropped his thermos of coffee and that made Helia crack a grin.

And, it was history from there. Sure, Helia didn't feel like he belonged in their little, mismatched group at the start. It seemed the specialists he was assigned to- ironically the group that had been fighting the monsters- didn't really want him around. They treaded lightly around him carefully in their own ways. Helia was thankful, though, because this allowed him to get to know the boys better.

Sky? He loved talking about Bloom (which Helia soon realized was one of the faeries and his girlfriend). To get close to him, Helia would often listen to him when the others were busy doing their thing, and would give an occasional nod and a hum of agreement. Sky seemed to deem this, and soon they would discuss plans for the group together. Sky seemed to be a natural born-leader in this way, with strategies and a clear mind. A strong romantic who had interesting quirks, sure, but a _leader._ Helia could count this as admirable.

It didn't take long for Helia to be-friend him. Sky was naturally a nice guy to be around, and there wasn't much tension to start with. Sure, Sky certainly was skeptical about the fact that Helia didn't fight, but this was quickly overlooked as Helia quickly got into the habit of brushing up his skills. As a more trained specialist, Sky would often ask him questions about Red-Fountain. It was rather endearing.

Timmy came second. Timmy had a habit of keeping himself in his room, working on various programs and building things. It was rather astonishing to see what he could create, but it was also concerning to Helia how little he would step out and take a walk. Helia was also surprised that no one really bothered to check up on him, so Helia took it upon himself.

Timmy wasn't the strongest, physically, or the best with fighting. What he could do, however, was often overlooked. He created such amazing programs that could help people all around. He was a master of strategy. He held so much thoughts, and his plans were brilliant. Helia often would go to his room, and Timmy would often bashfully accept the snacks Helia brought up, or he would be asleep and Helia would put a blanket around him.

Helia would often help him with any art projects they did, and Timmy told Helia of his plans and programs. They were comfortable around each other, and so they bonded quickly enough.

Riven was the loner of the group, no doubt about that. Helia almost was glad at the fact that he didn't attempt to feign friendship. He did what he had to do, and they usually didn't interact. Sure, they shared a room, but they usually weren't in at the same time. The moments they were, were spent in peace. Helia was quiet, and so was Riven. However, it was one strange interaction that had brought them together as friends.

Helia stood, looking through his organized closet as he searched for his training gear, rather late into the night. He figured that he best train when he didn't have to fight anyone, and his roommate was out somewhere, although it was past curfew. Then again, helia had also planned to do something past curfew, so could he blame him? It was about twelve when Helia snuck downstairs, hoping to slip into the training room. If his grandfather were to describe him, it would be something along the lines of "rule-abiding" and "quiet". Although this was true, he smirked proudly as he held his master key around a lanyard. He went around the side, only to retreat quietly. He heard rustling around. Huh, maybe someone else had the idea of training. Or, perhaps it was a teacher. However, he realized he was standing around for too long when he came neck-to-neck with a long blade. Looking up calmly, he found his eyes meeting him roomate. Riven sighed in relief, putting the sword down. "Well, looks like my cover's blown." Helia said awkwardly, as Riven looked to him. Although, it wasn't as menacing as he expected it to be. "I was hoping to train for a while." he added quickly, as Riven slowly nodded.

"Tough luck. Looks like someone's actually bothered to lock the room up." Riven sighed, putting his bag down with a careful plop. Oh. That's what he had been planning to do. Helia realized this was his prime moment to bond with his roomate. Helia shrugged. "No worries. I have the keys." Riven gave him a skeptical look as the two walked over to the training deck, and sure enough it opened up with Helia's key. "Being the headmaster's grandson has its perks. Knowing how to copy key has a bigger boom." He said, turning and realizing Riven watching him with awe. However, he nodded meekly, and the two got to work. Since then, they held a comfortable silence around each other. Sure, they had stayed up all night and was lectured by the teachers, and sure, Riven may had reverted back to his old self, but something definitely had changed between the two.

Brandon didn't speak to him in the beginning, and was surprisingly the last person that Helia got to know. Helia remembered the time he was introducing him to the faeries, and how he more so brushed him off. But when he began realizing that Helia was there to stick around, he attempted talking to him and including him in conversation much more often. Helia wasn't a strong conversationalist, so he attempted something similar to his 'getting to know Sky'. Although this proved to be effective, it wasn't as strong. The moment Brandon had truly brushed up to Helia was when Helia took his hair out of his ponytail during a group movie night as Brandon insisted they have in his and Sky's room. He had been the first one there, for he didn't catch the memo that the others tended to be late to these things. Helia awkwardly sat on the edge of his bed, combing through the knots he had sworn he brushed earlier, when Brandon watched him curiously. Almost excitedly.

"Can I brush your hair?" Brandon asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Helia raised an eyebrow. Was this something he usually did? Helia wasn't one to stick with gender-norms, but this seemed rather random coming from a guy who loved to fight. Helia curiously nodded, sliding over and Brandon got to work. It was quiet for the first few moments as Brandon cautiously braided. However, this turned to a peaceful silence as Brandon looped his hair. "Your hair is really smooth, you know. I'm kind of jealous." Helia snorted at this, the unexpected comment catching him off guard.

"My hair?" Brandon hummed his agreement. "Your hair, indeed. Like, there's no tangles. And, it's really silky. What shampoo do you use? Wait no, scratch that, how do you style it?" Helia thought for a proper answer, but found he was lacking one.

"Uhm, I don't, actually." Helia said, as Brandon finished tying his hair. Helia turned, to see the man in shock. He couldn't help it; He began to laugh. Brandon's expression of blended curiosity, amazement and shock was something straight out of a cartoon. He wiped a few tears from his cyan-eyes. He couldn't help it. Brandon sighed in amazement. "How are you so gorgeous?"

Helia was slow to respond. Maybe acting out of character for a moment would be okay. Maybe this would be their bonding moment. He winked. "I'm naturally this pretty." At this, the two stared at each other until they were both cackling. Brandon, from the unexpected reaction. Helia? How ridiculous this all seemed. They only realized the other specialists standing at the entrance of the room, Timmy recording the ordeal. "Oh my god, Brandon's finally warmed up to him. Helia's a keeper." Sky whispered as Timmy stopped recording, and they filed in with Riven entering a few minutes later.

When Nabu joined the group, they had honestly been close enough that he was accepted immediately. He was quirky, and rather enjoyed the groups antics. And, who could go to hate the lover-boy anyway? It seemed almost impossible to hate him.

They were finally a group. It may had taken a month or so, but they did it. And frankly, although they could be annoying as hell, he loved his little, mismatched family. He honestly wouldn't trade them for the world. Maybe he was a dad, in a way.

However, if he were their dad, he would disown them an hour later when he found his paints hidden around the building. Those little-

* * *

 **Notes:**

\- Thank you for the followers and reviews, you guys! It means a lot. Seriously, I thrive over the fact that you all actually enjoyed my little mess.

\- The reviews were so sweet! Thank you brella4ever and LittleMissGrace! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. (^0^)/

\- As for the guest review, honestly? _That_ made me want to continue more. I cackled at the though that someone actually took time out of their day to rant about what they objectively didn't like. Also, since you were so _keen_ on giving such a detailed review, here's a note to that!

Anyway, here's me signing off!


	3. Nail-polish Shenanigans

Hey, guys! There's a nod to "Six Things' in here, so there's that! More notes at the end. ^.^

* * *

And so, it was a normal day in the specialist-wizard household. Well, not so much household rather than dormitories, but you get the point. Anywho, it was relatively normal.

The guys were gathered in Sky and Brandon's room, a lazy day in place. Sky was lounging around upside down on a couch, a book in his hand full of material he was supposed to learn for his next class. However, it seemed that he was dozing off. Helia was using his downtime to draw, though even the level-headed, mature specialist looked bored. Riven was testing his weapon out, trying to keep himself distracted. Timmy was typing away at his laptop. Nabu, who was there for once, was reading.

"Guys, I hate to admit this, but the apartment is really boring without the drama king." Riven sighed, putting his weapon down. Recently, Riven had been a bit more open with his emotions, thinking to take the talk he had with Flora a few days to heart. Though they were subtle changes, the guys noticed it. It was sweet. Helia nodded. "Yeah, I've no idea what to do."

Nabu put his book down, blankly staring to the ceiling. "Our good friend Brandon died today." He said, his gaze to the abyss. Timmy paused, looking up from his laptop and nodding. "Sometimes, we can still hear his voice." He said, wiping a mock tear. Sky startled, sitting up. "-I'm always a sucker for memes!" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "..What are we memeing?" "The death of your boyfriend, Sky." Riven deadpanned.

Sky blinked. "Oh, Brandon's on a date today, right? Let's check his social media. You know that he and Stella are always posting on their Snapchat stories." Sky said, already pulling his phone out. He scrolled through his Snap, grinning in triumph as he found Brandon's story. Riven looked curiously over the back of Sky's shoulder, while Timmy peered from the side, laptop discarded. "Oh, it seems he's been posting about his date." The story ended with Brandon showing off Stella's newly painted nails. "Welp. Nothing really interesting." He said.

However, Nabu seemed to be contemplating something. "Hey guys, why don't we paint our nails?" He suggested. Sky shrugged. "I mean, it looks fun. Helia's good with art, and so what if it's considered feminine? Riven found himself agreeing. Helia hummed his approval, getting up. "Thank you Sky." he said, a soft smile on his face.

"Question though; We don't have nail polish. How would we paint our nails?" Timmy pointed out.

"Well, I mean, we would need to go to Magix to purchase some. Helia, do you have any old paints?" Nabu asked, Helia perked up. "Actually, I have some polish. Old, but yeah."

He received stares from the group. "What? Masculinity is such a social construct." He deadpanned.

"Fair enough." Riven shrugged, getting up. "Helia, I'll help you carry them over here. Men, time for some team bonding." And soon, they put their plan into action.

A few minutes later, Timmy had already researched the process on Wikihow, while Sky lay some old papers they they could use to paint. Nabu sat down, while Riven and Helia returned with the paints. "So, we have a bit of a problem. The brushes are kind of dried up, but the polish itself seems to be intact." He said, carrying the supplies as Riven popped the door open.

"How about we put them on an old paint tray? They're like paints, right?" Helia shrugged. "I mean, if you said that in front of some artists, they would probably be out for your head. However, I think it's fine. Plus, we were considering using old paint anyway." He said, retreating to get some trays.

"Okay, that's one problem solved. However, how the heck are we supposed to paint without brushes? Old paint brushes would look bad." Timmy questioned. Riven looked to the ceiling. "Our weapons. Swords, and all that stuff"

The guys all stared to him, including Helia who had returned. "What? Gotta keep things interesting. Brandon would've wanted this of us. Have we ever stuck to the rules?"

Sky was the first to speak. "Sounds like a hazard, and extra. We could _get injured._ I love it."

…

Not ten minutes passed, and Helia found himself calling the main office.

"Hi, grandfather? Uhm, yes, that's Sky in the background. No, don't do that, Riven. Quit prodding Nabu. Uhm, question. What should we do if you, well, hypothetically accidently stabbed yourself in the foot while painting nails? No, no, Timmy, put that away- How dangerous _are_ our weapons?"

Saladin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Helia- I just… Okay. Follow regular protocols if any of you are injured. You'll survive. Just… Aren't you kids supposed to be teachers? You have classes to teach early tomorrow, you know."

"We know, grandpa."

"Why are you using nail polish with your-"

"Poor life decisions, grandpa."

* * *

 _You've heard of WoW, but have you heard of KUWTS?_

...Yeah no, I need to think of a better short name-

Anywho, your girl's done her exams! meaning, I'm going to be putting my attention to getting these fanfictions updated! I really wanted to write up Igor-Who since it's more plot heavy, but realised that I had too many ideas for this one first. Look out for updates!

Your reviews are what make my entire day! Also, if you've come from my more recent Tumblr, welcome to The Madness! For you all that don't know about it, I post headcanons that allude to this story/random winx headcanons often. Check it out, if you want! winx-canons

Lili out! uwu


	4. That Weird Earth Holiday

AN: Helia's last name is "Knightly-Saladin" because he has his parent's conjoined names! I realized that Saladin is probably his last name, since the guys refer to Saladin as Saladin, and they wouldn't call him by first name. (Helia's mom's last name), while Knightly is a popular fanon one that makes me laugh. xD

* * *

"So, apparently, there's this earth tradition tomorrow." Sky announced, causing varying levels of interest from the rest of the boys. From Riven's nonchalant nod to Brandon's full attention, they were all there. "What is it?" Timmy asked. Earth customs, although rather dumb sometimes, were fun to follow. And, something that Sky knew that Brandon didn't about earth? This was interesting.

"This holiday; Valentine's Day? Bloom told me about it, and apparently it's when you get gifts for your loved ones. I'm not sure if that was a fact, or a nudge in the right direction, but I think we should do something." He said, looking to the boys, who at this point were interested. "Huh, sounds like fun." Brandon said, flipping through the book he was reading. Sky sighed gently, walking to Brandon. " _Meaning_ ," He said, picking his book up. "The girls already know about this, and seeing as Bloom told me about it, they're probably expecting something."

And if the boys weren't interested/panicking by now, that would've done it. Brandon looked to him, slowly registering his words. "And you're only telling us this now?" He said, standing up. "Sky, knowing Stella, this will take _planning._ Not a day in advance, I would need at least a month." He groaned. Timmy shifted slightly. "I mean, he isn't wrong." Timmy admitted. "A bit of heads up would be nice. Not, I don't know, the night before." Riven hummed his agreement, already up and about.

Sky clicked his tongue. "I hadn't mentioned it because we have training again tomorrow." He said, as the others groaned. "Yeah, well, we can skip for a day? Sure, make up will be harsh, but the girls expect something." Riven said, and Nabu had paced back and forth, wondering what to do. Only Helia had continued writing. He spoke up. "I mean, I should advise against skipping, but I think we all need a break." Helia said, surprisingly. "I think I know what Flora'll like." He hummed, continuing to write. Although, a small smile tugged at his lips, in thought.

Brandon groaned. "Helia, this isn't even fair. You know how to write. Plus, it's Flora. I don't want to say my cousin is easy to please, _but she is."_

He flopped down on his seat, before struck with an idea. "Hey Helia, Say, could you help us out…?" Said boy looked up, only to find all eyes on him. He shook his head. "Nope, not dealing with you all. These situations always lead to some sort of chaos." He said, although sighing a moment later. "If I help with presents, it won't be genuine." Sky hummed. "We know, but you're our only saving grace here, Helia. Please?" Knowing that they weren't going to stop, Helia gave up. "Fine, just plan _something_ of your own as well?" He said, in resignation. A cheer could be heard.

 _Meanwhile, at Alphea_

"Huh, so that earth holiday is tomorrow. Isn't it, Bloom?" Tecna asked, lying about with her phone in hand. Bloom nodded. "Yep, Valentine's day. I told Sky about it once, though I doubt he actually remembered." She said, flipping through her tenth read over of the Harry Potter series.

Flora smiled, as she finished watering her final plant. "I think it's sweet. A holiday based on romance?" Stella sighed, happily. "It sure does. Making plans with Brandy, though he doesn't know yet." She winked.

Musa snorted. "That's cute. Maybe I should ask Riven to an arcade or something. Do you guys wanna tag with the guys?" Layla nodded almost immediately. "And beat the everloving crap out of all of you? I'm in." She grinned. Tecna waved. "Me too. You guys seem to forget I'm the fairy of tech." She winked. Layla whistled low. "Them fightin' words." Musa laughed. "Oh yeah. This is a competition I'm willing to see go down."

Bloom put her book down. "Hey, yeah! Maybe I'll plan something with Sky…" She said, putting a bookmark in her book and placing it down. However, Flora spoke up. "Uh, as fun as this all sounds…" She said, softly. "..The guys have a training session all day tomorrow." Groans could be head. "Well, f me lightly with a chainsaw. After reserving that restaurant too.." Stella whined, laying down.

Musa put a hand to her chin, seemingly thinking. A moment later, she turned to Flora. "Hey, could you use your influence as goody two shoes and Saladin's future grandchild, and convince him _otherwise_?" She blushed slightly. "Musa! That's abuse of power. That's _mean_." She said, gently crossing her arms and her cheeks slightly puffed. Layla couldn't help but laugh. "No offence Flora, but you're not Like, at all. You look adorable. Also, the guys have been training all week. Don't they deserve a break too?" She questioned, as Flora sighed. "I mean, I guess you're right. I really would like to see Helia again." She picked up her phone, scrolled through er contacts, and hit 'call'.

Bloom was whispering in the background. "Wait, are we just not going to question the fact that she just has Saladin's number? Isn't that a little weird?" She asked, and Tecna gave her a look.

"Bloom, we were given the numbers as soon as we became big to this school. Something about emergency procedures and the fact that we end up in trouble with some new villan _every freaking year._ " Layla hummed her agreeal. "Yeah, why don't we ever question that? There's been a bad guy every year. It's almost like we're in some show or something." She shrugged, and Musa nodded. "Oh, yeah. If we're going to be in a show, though, I want to be that freaking cool tomboy-trope." Soon enough, the rest of the Winx were discussing this, along with a strangely detailed analysis of how show-like their life seemed. Flora sighed as the phone rang, looking up to the corner as if she was in _the office_. " _Bet Helia deals with nothing compared to this. Then again, my cousin is a force of his own… nevermind."_ She smiled. She loved her team.

Plus, her boyfriend could deal with it.

" _Oh hey Flora, could you help with flowers by the way?"_

Suddenly, she didn't like her team as much. Nevermind, she would much rather deal with the boys. How bad could they possibly be?

 _The next day_

If Saladin had a weak spot, it would be for Flora.

He remembered her as a youth, best friends with Helia. And now, seeing them together? There couldn't have possibly been a better match. She was there for him, and cared for him when Saladin himself could not. When his darling daughter could not. Needless to say, Saladin was a weak man and caved.

He sighed, blaming it on the age. Still, he had been working the boys to the bone. They deserved a break. He tapped at Helia's door. The room had been rather noisy, as it seemed all of their unit had been gathered in his grandson's shared room. It went silent, and Brandon opened the door only to immediately salute. He couldn't help but smile. A dramatic young man, sure, but a respectful one as well. Helia raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of him.

"Grandfather? What is it?" Saladin clicked his tongue. "Will you ever just call me grandpa?" Helia still looked to him, and Saladin couldn't help but sigh. Stoic as ever, it seemed. "I have a message for you boys. Seeing as you have been working diligently through the week, you may have the day off today." He smiled. "That is all. You guys may return to whatever desired- Oh, hello Nabu- as I will take my leave." They all nodded, and Saladin exited. The moment the door was closed, though, he heard cheers. Ah, youth

...Wow, he really was sounding old

"Oh, hell yeah! I'm so excited for this Valon-Valentine's Day!" Brandon corrected himself, fist pumping the air. The afternoon sun was shining over their rather spacious units. Helia sighed. He had stayed up finishing poems for the group, though it was worth seeing them so excited.

Helia really did care for them, even if he didn't show it. Just then, Sky's phone went off. He raised an eyebrow, and the other's looked to him in curiosity. "Oh? Apparently, Bloom's already planned something with me." He sighed. "Welp, I mean, her plan's probably more thought out anyway." He shrugged. Brandon finger-gunned to him. "Same, actually. Stella's apparently made reservations? I love her so much." He _giggled_ , holding his poem close to him. Nabu grinned. "Oh? It seems that we're all booked, then. Layla, Musa, Tecna, Riven, Timmy and I are going to hit up some arcades in downtown Magix. I can't wait!" He gushed. Timmy gave a thumbs up, and Riven nodded. Helia smiled at this. It was cute, seeing them so _in love._ Sure, they usually were but the amount of admiration the couples held for each other never ceased to amaze him. Helia didn't notice the looks to him. He looked confused at them. Was it his smile? "What's up?" He asked curiously.

"You're the only one without plans. Helia, put your big boy boots on and go _ask Flora out_." Sky said, smiling. _Oh._ "Actually, that's a good idea. I was planning a date with a nap, since I put my _heart and soul_ into those poems." He said, although slightly laughing when the confused expressions didn't leave. " _Of course_ I'm going to go do something. Just, a bit later." He smiled tiredly. He received shrugs, and the guys were out. A few minutes later, Helia crashed. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually hadn't slept. If their relationships were on his shoulders, _their happiness,_ he would rather not see any extra drama. Plus, he could always plan something for the later afternoon. Right?

He was wrong. Dead wrong. He woke up five hours later; at six. Shoot, it was getting late and he hadn't planned anything for Flora and himself! He quickly got up and-

"Surprise!" Helia flinched, and nearly had a heart attack at someone popping up at him. His immediate response wasn't the best, as he grabbed the nearest item (a freaking pillow, nice one Saladin) and aimed it at the intruder. He blinked. Oh, it was Helia. Sheepishly, he put the item down. He hadn't noticed the lazy blanket draped over him, nor had he noticed the propped up pillow beside his. He smiled wearily. "Good… evening." he sighed softly, kneeling over to peck Flora on the forehead. She smiled. "Back at you, Heels. Someone looks sleepy." She teased, plopping herself beside him. A small yawn amited from her, and Helia raised a brow.

"Sorry about that. Though, the guys kept me up. Something about not having a gift, so my poems being a saving grace? I don't remember the wording, but you get the point." He laughed slightly, holding in to said girl. She hummed her agreeal. "Tell me about it. They _cannot_ deal with flowers and arrangements for the life of them." They gave each other a look, before giggling.

"Well then, I have a preposition fo you. How about we skip the formalities, and just take a nap together?" Flora suggested. Helia felt slightly bad. "Are you sure you didn't want to do anything else?" He asked. Flora laughed. "Nope. I'm fine with this." She said, allowing herself to yawn. Helia nodded. God, he loved her _so much._ "Yeah, I'm down. I'll drop you off later." He smiled sleepily, and she agreed. He could train tomorrow half asleep, and answer any questions the guys have to their predicament.

Helia needed a nap, and it seemed Flora did as well. Truly a well put match.

 ***Bonus***

"They look _so_ cute."

"I know, right?"

" _Hush, they're sleeping!"_

Helia could pretend to sleep for just a bit longer, although he could hear the voices of both the Winx and Specialists alike. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. He went back to sleep.

* * *

Happy Late-Valentine's Day! I was supposed to post this day of, but it was a really busy day and I was really tired. Hence, late chapter!

 **Notes:**

\- "Helia needed a nap" was a direct accidental reference to the summary.

\- New? POVs? What is this?

\- The Winx one was supposed to happen; Saladin was not. But, I liked the part and so I kept it!

\- If anything is spelt wrong, it's because I'm running on little hours of sleep. Welp-

\- My DM's are being a little wonky, so bear with me!

\- This was supposed to be more humour based but? Sometimes we need a lil' fluff. uwu

\- This is officially the longest chapter without author's notes, with about three and a half pages!

That's all from me! Reviews (And chaos-) are what I thrive off of, so please consider leaving one! Also! My Tumblr is winx-canons

Have a great (late) Valentine's day! - Lili


	5. Q&A ft The Winx and Specialists

The camera was angled to a corner before carefully picked up by none other than Timmy. "Alright. By request, it seems that we'll be doing a question and answer session with the Winx-" He said, gesturing to the fairies. "-And us specialists. And Nabu, if he sticks around." Nabu popped up, giving a firm nod. 'Yup, only for the snacks though. Oh, where's Helia?" Flora stuck up a hand, before realizing it wasn't needed. Blushing, she answered. "He was busy with Saladin. Said he would join us a bit later."

"So, I've gotten a question about the new weapons? Oh, yeah! I'll admit, the bow took a little bit to get used to, but I've gotten the hang of it!" He grinned victoriously as he held it up in the air. "Oh, I'll ask the other guys too. Helia!" He waved the specialist. He walked over. "What's up?"

"Weapons, and our new ones. What do you think of your whip?" Timmy asked, and Helia's expression read one in understanding. "Oh, the Q and A. Right. I.. Personally really like it. It's a lot more like my first glove, so it was pretty easy to handle. However… I've been told I look like a ballerina."

Brandon passed by, snorting slightly at the comment. 'You bet, chief. Also? Love the long.. Saber? I'm sorry, they look like lightsabers." Helia stared, and Brandon looked up in recognition. 'Oh, they're this earth movie weapon. Anyway, I with you could split it in half, though. It's really tall." He admitted.

"Nice. My question is, why did Nabu get a weapon? And, an identical one to Riven?" Timmy questioned, to which the Helia shrugged. "Oh, it's because Saladin wanted him to have one just in case. So, it's more of a backup." They gave him questioning looks. "I asked the same question."

"Next question. Do we know.. Nex? Oh, wasn't that Thoren's friend? One of the paladins, right? Yeah, we know him. He's a little cranky.. But chill." Nabu sighed at this, pinching the bridge of his forehead.. "Maybe when he's not trying to flirt with your fiance? He doesn't believe me when I tried to tell him that we were engaged." Brandon clutched his chest at the sound of Nabu's voice. "You have to stop teleporting like that. But, yeah. I think he's dating Roy now…?" Nabu perked up at this. 'Wait, really? I knew there was underlying tension with them!"

Brandon took out his phone, scrolling through his social media and nodding when he found what he needed. 'Yup, official as of five days ago. Good mix, though. Roy's more down to earth, and Nex is more arrogant. Damn, that's cute." Timmy looked to the camera. "There you have it. We do know him. He's dating Roy. Also a friend."

"Alright, next question. Oh, I think this one.. is just an address? What?" Timmy said, looking at the paper questionably. Helia peered over his shoulder. "23 Fantasy Road… Is that not Flora's house? That's Flora's house. I knew that." Helia said, and Brandon rolled his eyes. "You sound unsure about that. Yeah, it's her house." He said, and Helia looked curious. "Wait.. why is there just an address in the middle of it all?"

"Guys.. I'm right here. I could've answered that." Flora spoke up from behind Helia, and Helia clutched his chest. "My goodness, I didn't hear you." Helia said, wrapping an arm around the girl. "Did any of you guys know she was here?" The Specialists shook their heads, excluding Brandon. "I obviously knew. Wow, such bad friends. Only her cousin." He said, and Sky nudged him. "Brandon, you didn't hear her, did you?" Brandon shrugged. "Nope. Felt like being supportive, though."

"You all… We've been here the whole time? The entire Winx?" Bloom said, and Sky shrugged. "Forgettable presence." he said, earning gasps. "How could you say something so controversial… yet so _brave?"_ Bloom mock-whispered, clutching his chest.

Flora rolled her eyes, though smiling. "Thanks. I appreciate it. She clarified before slowly unwrapping herself from Helia. "Also, you're looking at the list of addresses you collected of everyone, Timmy. Switched documents." Flora pointed out, and Timmy gave a little 'oh' before moving on.

"Next one! Oh, this one's fun." Timmy stated, adjusting his glasses. "If you could date anyone in the team, who would it be?" He read, and shrugged. "I.. don't know. I'll choose Helia. Because he's the grandson of Saladin. Thus giving him a variety of resources essential to take over the world." He deadpanned, and Helia rolled his eyes.

"How romantic." He said, dryly, before thinking. "..I would choose Nabu. Something about the hair." He thought out, and Nabu grinned. "Oh. That would be fun!"

"Love that." Brandon said, as Nabu thought. "I would choose Layla. She's manlier than any of us combined." He said, and Sky shrugged. "Valid. I choose Brandon, naturally." He answered, and Brandon clutched his chest. "Bro, I bet my parents would have loved that." Sky snorted as he continued.

"You know, I would have said Helia but he's kinda out of my league. I'm going to choose you back, Sky." Helia shook his head. "I… was kind of expecting that." Sky, in the other hand, looked mock-offended.

"Wow, and I'm in your league? I'm a king." He said, with mock hurt. Brandon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you're also a big dummy. Also, my parents, dude." Sky took that into consideration. "...Okay, fair. I love your parents." And with that, they turned to Riven. He stared back.

"What? I… don't choose any of you. Can I opt out and choose Musa?" Brandon shook his head. "Nah, Nabu is different. So, if you had to choose?" Riven thought for a moment, blushing slightly. "...Probably Nabu." He said quietly, and Nabu shot finger guns at him. "Love you too!" He said, blowing him a kiss much to the latter's embarrassment.

"I love you guys literally just chose between yourselves. Like, the question asks between the group." Layla said dryly. "Well, if we're only doing within our main groups, I choose.. Musa." Musa sent her finger-guns. "Yo, same. Wait, maybe Flora? Whoops." Musa laughed, and Flora shrugged.

"I was actually going to say Tecna." Tecna smiled, entwining arms with the girl. "Love you, too." She said, earning laughs from the others. "That leaves Bloom and Stella. Honestly, sometimes I'm surprised they're _not_ together." Flora pointed out, and Sky spoke up. "Oh, we have a thing planned. If Bloom and I don't work out, or vice versa, I end up with Brandon and same with Stella and Bloom." Tec shook her head. "I feel like this should be surprising, but it's really not."

"Well, that's answered. Welp, on to the next question." Timmy pulled out, scanning the paper. "Oh, it asks where Helia is from. That.. should be a given, right? Linphea?" He asked, and Helia blinked, shaking his head. "..I'm from Solaria?" He asked, and Riven gasped. "Wait, what? But, weren't you like, best friends with Flora." He shrugged.

"Well, yeah. That doesn't mean we were from the same place. She would see me often when she came to visit Brandon. Likewise, Brandon is actually from Linphea, though he moved to Solaria when young." Brandon nodded, taking sip of orange juice. "We talked one day about how we managed to literally never bump into each other when Flora knew us both." Brandon said, taking a sip of his juice.

Stella let out a gasp. "Oh, so that's why you never replied when I said my people to your people! You are one of my people!" Helia rolled his eyes. "Yup. That was the reason. Not because I didn't want to draw you." Stella gasped. "Rude."

Helia smiled softly, nudging her. "Hey. I'll draw you later, okay?" Stella visbally brightened at this, nodding. "Draw me like one of your...Solarian girls? Bloom, was that right?" Bloom snorted, giving her a thumbs up. Helia shrugged, not understanding the reference but not wanting to question it. "Wait, why is this so surprising? My name literally means the sun."

Flora rolled her eyes. "In mythology, maybe. Not everyone searches up names. Though, I would've guessed because you suck at taking care of plants." Helia took an gasp. "Okay, that's _rude._ It was one time. The plant tied me up!" Helia sais in mock offense, and Flora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, this question is pretty nice. How many of us are engaged?" Timmy asked. "Well, definitely not me. Tecna and I have decided that we're going to wait for a bit. Even if she's the princess of Zenith, oof." He smiled. "Who wants to answer this one?" Brandon raised a hand. "I'll do it! Let's see… Bloom and Sky, Layla and Nabu.. I think that's it? Darn you royal engagements." He laughed. Flora meekly raised a hand, after she an Helia nodded to each other. "Actually? I have something to say to that. I, uh…"

All eyes were on her as she flushed. "I have an announcement to make. Helia proposed a few days ago, but I was sort of waiting to tell everyone together?" She said, quietly, instantly gaining cheers. Blushing, she was pulled into a group hug by the Winx, and the room erupted into cheers. "I- yeah. Don't tell anyone else, though Only you lot know. I'm going to surprise mom and dad! Oh, and Brandon's parents know."

Brandon gasped. "Wait, you told my parents before me? Also, Helia, you dog!" Brandon said, turning to said man. "That's why you asked permission a week ago! You promised you would wait!" Though, Brandon was only trading as Helia laughed. "Yeah, I had to make it discreet."

Riven handed Nabu 5 dollars. "I thought Brandon was going to be next, but congratulations you two." He said, smiling softly. Helia snorted. "Thanks."

"Awwh, that was really sweet. We'll celebrate later, but for now we're moving on! It asks.. what are you?" Timmy stared at the document. "What?"

"Maybe it's asking for our statuses? Then again, they would know we're Specialists and fairies. Huh, have no idea." He shrugged.

"Oh, maybe they're asking about gender orientations? I'm non binary, if that helps. The question probably wasn't asking that. I just wanted to state it to the people. Fucking Magix net, asking me why I don't wear as many dresses… I do! It was that one magix gala that I wore that suit. Damn media." Tecna said, Timmy tsk-ed, patting her arm. "Man, that sucks. Dual some monsters online later?" Timmy asked, and Tecna nodded cheerfully. Helia blinked. "Oh, I.. actually had no idea. Dude, same." He said, a small smile growing on his face. Tecna smiled, patting Helia's back. "Sweet. Let's match one day, or something."

"Well, that's answered! Now, for our last question of the evening; the rest will some another day! It asks… Which member of the other team are you closest to? Aw, that's sweet. I choose.. Tecna's computer." He said, earning a nudge. "Fine. I choose… You know what? No, I refuse to choose. I'm acesexual and _awkward."_ He stated, earning a laugh from Brandon.

"Well, you're not wrong. I'll answer, then. As much as I hate to say, Layla is only better at me at a few things, and I can respect that." Layla stood up to this. "You what? I totally beat you at that hoverbike contest, you coward." Before the two started fighting, Bloom spoke up. "No more of that!" She said, before taking the couch pillow and attacking the both of them with it.

The two groaned, but sat down again anyway. "Better. I choose Helia because he isn't a little bitch sometimes." She stated, and Helia shrugged. "That's fair, though I choose you because you make a good art partner." Bloom smiled sheepishly. "Oh.. I mean, that too."

Flora raised her hand, before Stella swatted it down. "Oh, sorry." She said, embarrassedly. I choose.. Riven. He's nice to talk to." Riven flushed at this, crossing his arms. "He's nice to talk to! To you, maybe." Musa said, though laughing. "I choose Nabu. Literally so sweet, and the boyfriend of my bestfriend is fun to share blackmail with." Layla spluttered at this. " _What?"_

Laughing, Stella took centre stage. "I actually want to say Timmy. Don't get me wrong; he's a huge geek and I don't understand him sometimes. But, if anyone hurt him, I would use both the Solarian suns against them!" Timmy smiled. "Aww, now I feel bad. I choose you, too."

Sky thought for a moment. "Okay, I know that she isn't here right now, but Roxy is such a sweetheart. Plus. she acts like an alien when she's confused. She didn't know what a de-materializer was until yesterday!" He said, and Bloom shook her head. "That's… Not common Earth knowledge, Sky. But I mean, Roxy's such a sweetheart."

"And, that wraps it up for now. We might do more another time? Surprisingly, those were pretty bearable. I'm actually shocked we didn't get anything embarrassing." He admitted, before shaking his head. "Wait, don't let that give you any ideas! Ah, shoot, sorry you guys." He said, earning groans. "One can only hope we don't. Until then though, do you all have anything to say before I turn the camera off?"

Stella stood up immediately. "Hell yeah. I just wanted to say.." She picked a pillow up, looking mischievously to the camera. "-This!" She said, chucking a pillow at Timmy, camera in hand now, and effectively cutting off the signal.

\--

I had a longer text-speech planned but hhh, the school musical that I've been rehearsing for a school year is finally going on and honestly leaving me so drained!

Sorry I haven't been updating, pals! Heck, I haven't logged in here for a while, and will get to answering DM's tomorrow. Until then, take this chapter you amazing human beings.

As always, your reviews make my days and cleanse my pores. Also, my Tumblr is winx-canons - Lili


End file.
